Big Brother?
by Iggy-Nudge Higarashi
Summary: With an irritating strike-out and a flustered sister, what would you do?


Ren had been through a stressful night. How could a girl have rejected a sexy piece of work like him? This was exactly why he had a love / hate relationship with virgins. With some, they were a pretty fun time, but others... The second things got steamy, here come the tears and the second thoughts. Even then though, Normally Ren could calm them down enough to get down to business! A couple of calming words and kisses and bam! But not this one...  
>Instead of a sexy blush, he'd gotten a slap in the face when his hand traveled up her skirt. Then came the rant about saving herself for the man who would marry her. That's why the girl was so freakin' stressed! She needed to get laid! Because of her, he was lust drunk and he had absolutely no one to take it out on. Wasting money for a room... Wasting energy on romancing some random chick... All. For. Nothing!<br>He entered the comforting darkness of his home and headed for his room that he hardly used anymore. He stretched out on his bed and let out an exasperated sigh. She had been pretty freakin' hot too! Life with virgins just wasn't fair sometimes. He heard a noise outside his door and turned toward it, expecting to see the silver hair of his youngest sister, sense they were the most similar of the three siblings and normally came to each other during the night while Karen slepted. Speak of the devil, the middle child herself walked in.

"Whatcha want kid?"

"Big brother, you know a lot about adult stuff, right? I mean, of course you do your in your twenties and hardly ever home but y'know.."

" What kind of 'adult things' are you talkin about here? You tryin to get into drugs or drinking? Cause if so I know a dude who can get you a bitchin' fake I.D."

"No! That's unhealthy!"

"Then what the hell kind of adult things are you talkin about?" Already irritated by his sisters subtlty. A dark blush covers her cheeks and she looks away, muttering "...Kenta says he wants to have sex with me.." His brow furrows and he stares at her for a moment "And you're telling me this because?" She throws herself face-first onto his bed and starts rambling.

"Because you have lots of sex! You're supposed to be good at this and... and I don't have any idea what I'm doing! Should I let him? When should I let him? And how do I act before it starts? I'm totally lost this is such a total mess! I mean-" he slams a pillow on the back of her head to shut her up and takes a deep breath, taking on a serious look.

"Do you love him?" She looks at him for a moment before nodding, confident in this answer.

"Of course I do! But that never matters to you!" He shot her a look and shushed her.

"If you love and trust him, then have sex with him! And you shouldn't look up to me for that, it's cool for me, but it'll make you a dirty whore." She looked up at him, clearly still flustered, and pouted slightly.

"But it isn't that easy! I want to and all but... how do you even initiate that! I don't even know how I'm supposed to react to what he does!" Ren stared at her for a minute or two, wondering if he was the only one blessed with the sexual gift of the gods in this family. He shook his head.

"Just go with it!"

"But I'll get nervous! I'll mess it up!" Her signature tears gathered at the corners of her eyes and he was ready to pull his own hair out when an idea came to him.

A horrible, disturbing, disgusting idea.

"This is gonna sound bad... But do you want me to give you some practice or something?" She looked up at him with a look of disbelief and surprise, but when she realised he was serious, she looked back down. she seemed to be weighing the pro's and cons before she sighed. She looked back up at him and nodded.

He had been afraid of that.

He took a deep breath and took her by the shoulders. He pulled her into a rough, shakey kiss. When a few minutes passed, the tension started to dissapear, and Karen even wrapped her arms around her brothers neck. He slowly eased her onto her back as the kiss began to deepen when his tongue entered her mouth. It was still strange beyond belief for both participants, but when his hand went under her shirt, no protests were made. They broke the kiss only to remove the constricting clothes between them.

Next thing the pair knew, the only one with clothes left was Ren, and it wasn't like he had very many. He pulled back and studied the sight. There was a war raging inside of him. This was his sister, not just some dumb chick he met at a bar. They LIVED together. They would see each other all the time. The other side though... That damned other side was telling him to go for it. She was beautiful, cooperative, and VERY respinsive.

The war had been won, he was going for looked down at his sisters closed eyes. He knew it was because she was imagining Kenta. He also knew that she wasn't going to let that image flow away any time soon. He took a deep breath and slipped the rest of his clothes from his body.

"Are you ready?" He asked her gently. A swift nod was his answer and he slowly slid in. Her nails dug to her back and she gave a small whimper. Ren stopped at the base, waiting for her to make any sort of shift to let him know when to move. His sister may annoy the hell out of him, but he wasn't going to go all fast and furious on her on her first time. A few moments passed before she wiggled her hips closer in a signal to move, He wrapped his arms under her to gently grip her shoulders gently and gave a few slow thrusts. She bit down on her bottom lip and let out a pleasured whimper. He smirked to himself and kept his pace for a minute or two before Karen gripped his shoulders and started to ask for more. The next minutes, feeling like hours, were a blur of pants, moans, and begs until "Kenta!" Keran let out a yell as she finished. Ren soon groaned, pulling out before realeasing himself onto the sheets. Panting deeply, he laid next to his spent sister.

"So, kid, you think you're ready?" She nodded, sitting up and pulling her clothes on.

"I think I can do this now." Now dressed, she walked to the door, then hesitantly turned to Ren.

"Big brother?"

"Yeah?"

"If I ever need anymore practice, I'll let you know."


End file.
